


Of Brats and Apologies

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Snark and Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pent-up desires really aren't healthy.  Neither is messing with Ignis, come to think of it, but the experience is educational.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Brats and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from Orin: So. Well. I had a plan, when Schala and I first began writing this. We did the intro bit, and quite a ways into the Ignis and Noctis interaction together before she had some pretty massive work obligations, so I decided (with permission, obviously) to take what we had and run with it myself. That is when someone (a certain blond, I believe) set my plan on fire. About 80% of this fic was just spontaneous "wait a second, what's going on, I didn't mean to write this". Keep in mind that I am not complaining. Schala also acted as my beta reader (and helped enormously with getting Ignis to sound right) after I was finished, expressing equal surprise in the divide between plan and execution. Some muses just can't be trusted.
> 
> That said, I do my best to portray healthy D/s. But since there's a lot of "first time" going on, there's maybe a little "shakiness" in that regard. Consent and working out all details first are super important, guys.

A meal. A real meal (not that Ignis' were anything to scoff at, of course), at a real restaurant, in a real town. And they were going to sleep in a real hotel. It was like living a dream that they'd all been secretly harboring for quite a while near the end of their little “camping excursion”; just something that reminded them of what life used to be like. It was the celebration of good fortune and managing to sell a lot of what they found for more than they expected.

And maybe it was the sheer _giddiness_ of the situation that affected the prince's behavior. Certainly there were few outward signs that anyone who didn't know him would have seen, save a bit more effort made to smile at vendors. No, it was more that he began participating in a bit of adviser teasing.

There were many things that Ignis was amazing at. One of those things was, of course, self-control. And there were many things that Noctis was also reasonably good at. Unfortunately, one of those things was  _testing_ Ignis' self-control. (To give Prompto and Gladiolus credit, they often did the same unintentionally. It wasn't always so with the prince.)

Noctis had spent the morning basically being a mostly subtle brat. Brushing hands with Ignis just hard enough for him to feel through his gloves, making those soft sighing sounds next to the brunet's ear whenever possible. Then there was the stretching, which started with his hands over his head and ended with him bending fully over and demonstrating just how flexible he was.

By afternoon, he'd become the slightest bit more overt, mainly in the way he painfully slowly devoured his ice cream cone, attempting to maintain eye contact with Ignis all the while. (The display was effective enough to get Prompto to  _stop_ eating his own ice cream for a moment, just watching... then winding up needing to rush to keep his entire hand from being covered in the melting remnants.) He wasn't just  _sighing_ into his adviser's ear at that point, either; Noctis had begun to ask “innocent enough” questions in that low purr of his, “It's getting  _hot_ today, isn't it? Maybe I should take all of this off right now...”

At least the promise of food seemed to give some temporary reprieve from the teasing... but it was so very fleeting. The tablecloth allowed for little moments of fingers brushing against thighs and illicit games of footsie as the prince managed some level of discretion. Besides, it wasn't like Ignis would swat his hand away and cause a scene now. "Are we..." the adviser kept stealing quick glances towards the source of his annoyance, "Staying for dessert?"

Noctis took a slow breath, pretending to seriously consider. Of course, the answer was obvious, delivered with the slightest smirk. "It's pretty nice just being here, isn't it? I think we should stay until we absolutely have to leave." Innocent enough--except for the hand momentarily on Ignis' knee as the offender "shifted to get more comfortable".

For his part, Prompto was practically being a perfect gentleman. Well, more or less. In comparison to Noctis, and that was kind of the point; the prince was sort of taking over for all of them, and it was just a little bit fascinating to watch. Or terrifying. Or both, but in a fun way. From a distance.

And Gladiolus knew better than to get in-between the two of them. No, Ignis could handle this all on his own. Or at least, he hoped that the adviser had control of the situation.

But that tight frown seemed to indicate otherwise as Ignis' eyes remained sharp behind his glasses. "Absolutely have to," he repeated skeptically. Well, he could at least flag down a waitress for an affogato.

And seeing as how Ignis was giving in to the request, Noctis quite seriously took another glance at the dessert menu. Several things sounded good, but there was the utter simplicity of the chocolate-covered, chocolate mousse-filled strawberry, pointing to his choice with some determination before looking up at the gunner and the swordsman. "You guys want anything?"

Yes. Yes, Prompto definitely did. Except that he could have sworn he may have seen an eye twitch from Ignis, and... well. He'd have just gotten a sundae or something that would have taken forever to eat. That maybe didn't sound smart. "I, uh. Maybe I'll pass just now." There was room service or something later, anyway.

For his part, the swordsman backed down as well when faced with Ignis and the slow burn of his temper. "Same here," Gladiolus muttered, even if he had wanted the parfait shots. Best not to push it.

At least the two simple desserts arrived quickly so they didn't have to wait long. Stirring his affogato, Ignis gathered up a spoonful to sample. The mix of intense expresso with smooth vanilla gelato suited him perfectly.

The prince waited with a patience born from plotting. He simply let Ignis enjoy that dessert for a moment, then picked up the strawberry with "perfect innocence"; save the ever so subtle grin at finding the chocolate coating just warm enough to melt slightly on his fingers. Perfection indeed. The strawberry was large enough for two bites, Noctis taking the first with one of those quiet, eager little sounds he didn't tend to make for food. He chewed and swallowed politely, pretending not to be watching his adviser from the corner of his eye... then moaned ever so softly at the second bite, licking his lips free of chocolate before licking his fingers, sucking on one quite lewdly.

Yes, at that point, they absolutely had to leave. If the prince was going to continue teasing then best to get him as far out of the public eye as possible. "Cheque, please!" Ignis requested, not wasting any time to get them out of there.

The waitress seemed to sense the urgency behind that command, coming over to very quickly take care of payment. And she certainly didn't question being handed a nice stack of gil and told to keep the change.

There was that one thing about Noctis, though. Whereas Prompto could actually locate the point at which he'd gone too far and _stop,_ the prince... maybe couldn't. Or just didn't let it concern him much. The four of them rose to leave, to shuffle off and probably get a talking to, when Noctis saw an opportunity. Which he took. Ignis was just right there in front of him, impulse control having utterly vanished when he reached out and gave his adviser's ass one firm squeeze.

With all the swiftness and ferocity of battle, Ignis whipped back around to catch the prince's wrist; fast enough that several other patrons glanced up at the sudden movement. Clearing his throat, the adviser managed to make a hissed whisper sound demanding, "You. Come with me. Now."

Well that was confirmation of going too far too fast. As was the fact that the other two weren't speaking up at all, even as Noctis was physically removed from the bistro.

And it did actually take a couple of seconds for Prompto to find his voice. Not that his comment was all that important, or even much above a whisper; but it had to be said. "Well. Shit."

Left standing there with Prompto, the swordsman gave a quick glance before he suggested, "You know what, I think that we're going to have dessert after all." Best to let that whole situation diffuse.

"Sundae." The gunner replied immediately as they sat again, hardly having the chance to process the sheer joy of the moment. "Biggest one they have."

 

* * *

 

He'd known that he'd made an essential error the moment he'd reached out. He was aware of how crucial his mistake had been. But that didn't really register until he'd seen the flare of actual anger in Ignis' eyes and been pulled, physically, from the restaurant. Noctis had expected his adviser to release him as soon as they'd gotten outside, or at least when they arrived at the hotel, but he was completely surprised by that grasp not once wavering. Granted, it wasn't crushing; tight enough not to allow him to escape but not enough to cause pain. Enough to be a little scary, maybe...

He had then expected Ignis to finally release them when they got to the room that the four of them were to share; not quite a suite but most definitely nice, with two large beds, couches and a somewhat elaborately roomy desk area. Inside the door, however, he couldn't really help but notice that there wasn't any letting go. Noctis' heart sank with the absolute confirmation that he'd really pushed too far that time.

And the prince found himself just as quickly pushed up against the door, the wood shuddering a bit behind him. "I hope you're _happy_ ," Ignis hissed out, eyes sharper than his signature knives. "I really hope you enjoyed yourself and your little stunts..." Dangerously close, Noctis could feel something more than body heat rising off the adviser.

That... had never happened before. But then he supposed he'd never pushed to that point, never inspired quite that intensity in Ignis. However, he was a little confused by two distinctly different reactions. He was regretful, painfully sorry about having caused that kind of reaction in his friend, but then... there was that other reaction. And it was very sudden. Being pushed up against the door by the adviser, held there, should have had him frightened or ashamed, but it was actually... very interesting. There was a click in his throat when he swallowed. "I-Ignis..." He knew he should apologize, first. But the words just wouldn't come.

He'd known Noctis well enough for long enough to sense that something was off. That little shudder in his voice, the flush rising to his cheeks. "Did you do this on purpose?" He murmured, some of the fire fading from his voice but the danger of a flare up lingered right under the surface.

He certainly wasn't going to lie to Ignis. Especially not with those sharp eyes watching him, but... for a moment he considered not lying by remaining silent. A remarkably short moment, of course. "Not... _this_ , no. I'd only... it got out of hand." He could have flinched at the stupidity of his own words at that point, prince of fucking obvious understatements.

"That it did," Ignis answered, voice still hard as steel. Pressing up a bit closer, he pointed out very clearly, "But surely, you must've known when to stop. And yet, you didn't..." Those little shivers continued as he experimented very carefully, "...I think you _want_ to be punished."

If he'd had breath at that point in time, he'd have cursed underneath it, gaze dropping. Of course. It was his adviser who he was confronted with, the man incredibly talented at reading everything about him. Noctis wouldn't have been able to deny the fact that he was hard from the combination of words and contact, let alone the thought of it, but... he hadn't meant to let any of that come to mind. It was just a thought. Well, maybe more than _one_ , every so often, in those rare private moments. He couldn't meet the other man's eyes, not sure he wanted to know what was in them looking back, words soft with many different concerns. "Did you want me to apologize?"

Noctis didn't have to say anything. He would need to later on, but it was a situation that they could navigate together. "In all due time," Ignis whispered, his lips pressed close to the prince's ear. "By the end... yes, by the end, you'll say you're sorry." But still he offered a way out just in case, "Unless you want to beg for forgiveness right now."

He wondered if the man could hear the way his heart started racing. Noctis could sure as hell _feel_ it, gasping for breath, trying to play the words over in his mind and make sure that he wasn't just thinking with his dick, that he did hear exactly what he thought he heard. It wasn't anger in the adviser's voice, but another kind of... not cold, exactly. Hardness. "I-Ignis." Again he couldn't quite make a whole sentence work all at once, needing a little more time. "You're... going to make me apologize?" There should have been defiance in that, anger. Or at least embarrassment, guilt, something that wasn't cautious, quiet hope.

"Is that what you want?" Ignis tested out quietly, sure to keep giving the prince a way out. This lingering sense of some deeper desire pushed him onward. He wanted to uncover the root of this reaction, drag it up to the light of day and examine it in detail.

The answer was terrifying. Not the answer in itself, and not even the fact that he knew it instantly. And Ignis... well, no matter how annoyed or angry, or how much of an apology he knew that he still owed, Noctis knew he'd never come to harm. They could trust each other with their lives and then some. The fear wasn't even in possible consequences or not knowing what exactly to expect. The fear was just in answering, admitting. How ridiculous that seemed. Mostly breath or not, it was a word and a firm decision. "Yes."

They knew how to negotiate, how to keep checking in to make sure they were both comfortable. If the other wanted to take his little game in a very specific direction, then Ignis could certainly fulfill the fantasy. "Just what I expected from such a _naughty_ prince," he murmured, finally sliding his leg between Noctis', rubbing against the bulge.

Breath catching, he really hadn't meant to look at Ignis, make eye contact. He still wondered if it was okay, too much too soon, but the slight roll of his hips said enough for both of them. There was defiance in Noctis' gaze, but that was almost "default"; little by little, worry was clearing. It was giving in to arousal, granted, but he thought maybe catching hold of some of that defiance wouldn't be... so bad. To play with, to see if it fit; but it would have worked better if there hadn't been a shaky little moan, to start. "You want me to make it up to you?"

"I do," he agreed, keeping the pressure steady against Noctis' crotch. "But I get the feeling you might not be agreeable. So I may have to _make_ you agreeable...." He let the weight of the threat settle in tandem with the press of his hand against the prince's chest, sure and tangible.

His adviser could be terrifying even when the threat wasn't really something that he wanted to avoid. The prince let himself shiver at the _idea_ , let alone the tone of Ignis' voice. If he was willing... then maybe it was okay to let go, to slide into the fantasy; some mental switch flipped with giving permission to himself. Hands braced against the door, he was actually trying to keep still. And only having so much success. "I don't know. That seems like a challenge even for you."

One eyebrow quirked up at the test before him. "Is it now?" His hands trailed down to Noctis' wrists, taking firm hold of them. "Really, I just have to keep these out of trouble, don't I?" Ignis left the question unanswered, giving the prince time to envision what was coming.

He was just one breath away from outright asking, _Are you serious?_ before thinking better of it. One, it was Ignis, but two... there was a distinctive heat pooling in his groin, breath coming a bit faster. Swallowing, he gave only the most mild of tugs against those hands, no true fight or resistance. Part of that was probably sheer fascination, and the adrenaline mixing with anticipation was enough to carry him on. "If you think you can keep any part of me out of trouble."

He felt the prince's cock jump at bit at the suggestion, a smirk curling around his lips at such an eager reaction. "I know I can," Ignis stated firmly, a bit of a growl underlying his words. "Do you want me to show you how?" Best to build up the anticipation just a bit more, really draw it out.

Noctis wasn't one to back down from a challenge even when he knew he couldn't win. Despite his adviser's confidence, the prince just wasn't quite sure he actually did have a way to make good on his words. "Yeah." He'd meant to sound more cocky, confident; but he supposed he did well enough. "Show me, Ignis."

Chuckling, the adviser gave a quick flick of his wrist. But instead of a knife appearing in that shower of sparks, a single pair of handcuffs hung from his elegant fingers. "I think these shall be more than adequate, my feisty prince," Ignis commented, giving the restraint a quick twirl as a flourish.

There wasn't an immediate response. There simply couldn't have been one, Noctis utterly floored with surprise. When the hell-- Where the hell-- What-- His jaw hung slack for a moment, brain trying to catch up with what his eyes were seeing... but his body certainly didn't disapprove. "H-how long have you been keeping those?"

"Long enough," he answered vaguely, more to keep the prince on his toes than anything else. But the handcuffs were clearly a work of his own magic, sharing some of the same intricate details as his blades. "They're finally proving useful though."

For a moment, just a moment, he considered backing out. His heart was beating fast as if he were expecting a battle, vaguely uncertain as to exactly what the man still pinning him to the door had in mind. Ultimately, however, it was Ignis; creative, careful Ignis who'd never given him a reason to distrust. Plus, dammit, he was only harder thinking of the possibilities of what they didn't know about each other. Swallowing once, he challenged, "So are you going to use those or spin them around some more?"

He caught the cuffs between his hands, holding them out for the prince to see. "Turn around," Ignis demanded, a sharp spark igniting in his eyes. "And strip for me." No sense having to cut Noctis out of his clothes as well.

He would have said that his adviser was full of surprises before that point, certainly. He hadn't known just how many. A little defiance flashed in his eyes, remaining still for a beat as he drew a breath. Surely Ignis expected protest-- _he_ expected protest--but what they both got was silence, Noctis turning with another shaky breath and a little shiver as he shrugged his jacket off and to the floor. There was no tease in the way he pulled the shirt over his head as easily as if he were simply changing alone in his room; but there was a little hiss to that intake of breath, trying not to give into the rising urge to look behind him.

"Finally being agreeable, are we?" the adviser coolly teased, watching the little act with rapt fascination. He too could wait and play it cool... until he finally moved in a sudden rush, pressing Noctis against the door once again. "But I don't really trust you. Not after how you behaved earlier." And with that the cuffs snapped into place with a sharp click.

The most response Noctis gave the tease was a little grumble; enough to be heard without being outright accused of anything. That was why the moment was so surprising, Ignis showing off that speed and strength in ways that weren't exactly subtle, but the prince's gasp definitely wasn't out of fear or pain. What the hell had he gotten himself into... "There isn't much I can do like this, is there?" It was very close to an annoyed complaint. If a little more breathy. The effort it took not to try and grind his ass against the man behind him was suddenly a little worrying.

Pressing up against Noctis' bare back, he tested the cuffs to make sure they were secure but not too tight. Enough to just keep those hands occupied. "Isn't that the point, my naughty prince? I can't have you acting up again while I'm punishing you now..." Ignis murmured, his breath hot on the shorter man's ear. Sure of the strength of the bonds, his hands moved to instead trail up over toned arms as he took his time plotting out his "revenge."

There was a click in his throat as Noctis swallowed, really never having quite known that side to Ignis. Maybe it was a little unfortunate that he discovered how much he was enjoying it at that moment, slightly annoyed in the fact that he couldn't roll his hips for a little friction against the damn door without the other man knowing. "You gonna take a cue from Gladio with that?" He was actually more curious than being challenging; really, he couldn't imagine what else might be involved with "punishment"...

If only Noctis could have seen his smug little smirk right then. "More than a cue," he answered coyly, hands dropping away to his belt buckle. One that he made sure to open and slide off as loudly as possible, giving the prince plenty of time to imagine what was to come. "I may have received some lessons in the proper handling of brats," Ignis explained as he folded the belt over before tracing up that delicate spine with the smooth leather.

He had no idea what his adviser might be doing, noting only movement and then a metallic clink--then he felt his heart start racing anew at the thought, the very possibility; and his cock twitched in response. Proper Ignis who was entirely controlled (except earlier that evening, he supposed), polite (if sarcastic) to a fault, not just seemingly planning to use a belt... but sounding like he clearly enjoyed the idea. Noctis' short, breathy moan was an accident. Really. The half-protest was less so. "You can't be serious..."

"Deadly serious," he affirmed, giving one quick, light smack to Noctis' outer thigh. Just before gripping the handcuffs' chain and tugging him away from the door. "So let's get you in bed first - you'll need plenty of room with how you squirm after all."

There was a purely offended noise in the back of his throat at the smack. Not so much for the hit itself, but... for maybe being interested in what Prompto saw in that sort of thing. The fact it was Ignis physically moving him over to the bed again should have been a lot more jarring than it actually was, Noctis mentally rolling his eyes at his own libido. "So you want me to just--" The question was cut off as his adviser so very helpfully aided him in getting onto the bed possibly a bit more than was really necessary.

With a guiding hand, he positioned the prince just as he liked - face down in the pillows and ass up in the air. "Yes, just like that," Ignis assured as he took a moment to savor, building the anticipation as a hand swirled over Noctis' ass. "Perfect as is."

"Is this punishment or just getting back at me?" It wasn't as if he knew exactly where all of the defiance was coming from. He honestly was sorry for pushing too far, and what Ignis might do next was... way more interesting, and _wanted_ , than he was going to admit. Not to mention how good it felt to have that hand explore, thoughtlessly tugging on handcuffs once as he tried to shift. Grunting some annoyance in being unable to, Noctis didn't quite try to resist rolling his hips slowly against the bed.

"Why can't it be both?" he inquired with a purr, just before he gave his first quick smack to Notcis' ass. "Punishment? Revenge? What's the difference anyway...." Obviously, Ignis didn't really care so long as he got a rise out of the prince.

He definitely hadn't meant to make that little noise, one that was actually a little bit more frustration than surprise. "I know you don't mean that, Ignis..." In any other circumstance, it might lead to a friendly sort of argument. In that one, the prince was interestingly all too content to try and keep his breathing even, not to show how much he really wanted the man to continue. Of course, he did know better; his adviser didn't exactly miss much. Especially when, thinking back to how he'd watched and heard Prompto moan at similar attention he'd received, Noctis was really only looking forward to exploring for himself.

Of course, he _hadn't_ expected the first real strike. It was more sound than actual, physical presence, the _sound_ of the belt cracking against the skin of his upper back and an incredibly minor sting that followed, making him gasp and roll his hips slightly against the mattress.

For just one terrifying shadow of a second, Ignis thought he may have _hurt_ the prince, the gasp sharper than he expected; but he took note of the movement as well, the way Noctis' breath rushed out of him. Lightly drawing the length of the leather over that smooth back, he once again brought it down on one shoulder and across, just the slightest bit harder.

The answering gasp continued to be more for the  _ sound  _ than any actual pain, though certainly the sting was more lasting that time. Then there was the  _ third _ strike, and  _ fourth _ , rapid and cross-crossing, the last one catching part of his arm; but even so, Noctis found himself panting softly, hips rolling slowly into the mattress beneath him.

A very good sign, as far as the adviser was concerned. “Naughty prince. Even now.” Ignis whispered coolly, pausing to lightly draw his fingers over the obvious marks forming. “Maybe you need more punishment.”

Noctis would have been incredibly annoyed at himself for _whimpering_ in any other state of mind. In the one he was so firmly cemented in at that moment ( _incredibly aroused_ ), he paid it no attention, focused only on the hot-cold pleasure-pain echoing across his skin.

He wasn't given much of a chance to answer before he felt the adviser's hands run over his hips, reaching beneath to unbuckle his belt and get his pants opened blindly with deft fingers. “I do hope you're a _bit_ obedient. I wouldn't want you to have to explain to the others why I had to cut your pants off. Though that may make a fitting punishment in itself.”

The prince shivered at the thought, the _looks_ he would get. Questions. And if he were forced to explain... well, he wouldn't have been able to. Too much blushing, stammering, and they may well get it out of Ignis eventually anyway. He did in fact go still with the thought.

“What a _reasonable_ prince.” The brunet teased, barest hint of humor present in his voice as he slid both the pants and underwear off in one economical motion. Oh yes, there was just the _slightest_ bit of tension that he could feel in the back of those smooth legs, running one hand along each. Anxiety. _Anticipation_. Rather than make a show of taking his gloves off, he simply slid out of them silently, letting the prince _feel_ the difference for a moment before the next order came. “Rest your wrists just above your tailbone. I'm not done with your back yet.”

It was getting difficult to breathe normally. There was still the barest hint of _ice_ in that tone, despite the man's tendency toward fire. Doing as asked, Noctis supposed that the passion came in just how dedicated Ignis was to his duty, no matter what it might be at the moment; that point was being proven with yet more criss-crossing strikes. It wasn't that it _hurt_ , really. Well, it did, yes; the sting was lasting, and along with the _crack_ , the strikes carried with them sharp warmth. It wasn't truly utilizing either Ignis' full strength nor the belt's full potential, however; it was just increasingly intense as the strikes continued one after the other, then _moved_ unexpectedly to slap against the prince's ass and the backs of his thighs. At that point, Noctis finally somewhat thoughtlessly cried out and ground his hips against the pillow with every new crack of leather against his skin.

And that, that was... intoxicating. On a particularly loud, sharp cry, the adviser stopped abruptly. Though not entirely for the most obvious reasons (if he'd had _any_ reason to believe he'd actually _hurt_ his prince, he would not have remained silent and still _);_ it had been _far_ more arousing than he thought it _should_ be. The prince reacting, crying out, losing all control of his body and _grinding_ his cock against the pillow below him while he did so. Arousing as it was, he immediately moved to lightly run his free hand over the heated skin once more, considering whether or not he should apologize and remove the handcuffs, thus ending their game.

Noctis seemed to make the decision for him with a long, shaky moan. He'd known that he liked a little bit of pleasure-pain, but he hadn't quite known just how far it extended. He was quite willing to go further.

“Oh, what a surprising prince.” Ignis purred, giving Noctis a bit of reprieve as he pulled back and away just to admire the lines which he was solely responsible for, so very obvious against pale skin. Not to mention the way that those hips kept shaking, moving slightly as if the prince didn't quite want to admit to how much he'd enjoyed himself either. Well that was something that he could work with. Utilize.

And then a little more of the unexpected decided to grace them: the sound of a key card sliding into the lock caused the both of them to go incredibly still. Noctis rather notably stiffened, more than a little tempted to try _warping_. It wasn't like they hadn't all walked in on _things_ before, but somehow it was so much more... devastating when he was handcuffed and had such obvious physical evidence of what they'd been engaged in from his back to his thighs.

Sure enough, the other two who made up their rather close-knit group walked through the door; the swordsman having the sense to close and lock it abruptly _(including_ the security lock _)_ before focusing on the scene before him. Gladiolus was taken aback, to say the least, mind moving a little bit slowly in order to grasp for a full explanation. There might have been something like a guilty little glance away as he looked to Ignis specifically...

But Prompto seemed to understand a hell of a lot more than anyone would have given him credit for. He simply approached the bed, crouching down so Noctis could see him if the prince turned his head. “Hey, Noct? Is it okay for us to be here? Or would you like us to go? 'Cause we will, okay?”

The prince drew in a shaky breath, tempted to dismiss _everyone_ out of being mortified to be caught with his adviser in such a state... but he _had_ been exploring. And he wasn't exactly embarrassed about that part in particular. If anything, he'd have to admit to some intrigue about the fact that the gunner kind of seemed to know what was going on, and since Noctis had already surrendered to some understanding of what the blond might like about the whole... spanking thing... Turning his head but not _looking_ at Prompto, he swallowed. Then tried to gather his wits as well as his breath. “If... if Ignis is okay with it.”

The adviser held true to his ability to recover quickly. Despite the fact that he was still holding the belt in a tighter grasp than absolutely necessary. “That is... acceptable.”

“Iggy.” The swordsman couldn't possibly help his grin, gesturing toward the belt, _knowing_ how flustered Ignis really was. And damn but it was hard not to want to push as far as he could just for the sake of it. “Passing some lessons along, huh?” He got a glare for his question, but that was satisfying enough.

“So...” Prompto spoke up again, surprisingly calm and comfortable with the scene; thoughtful, even. “You _are_ punishing him, right?”

Ignis raised a single eyebrow, taking a moment to think about his response, no matter how simple. “I suppose that's correct.”

The gunner nodded sagely, taking another moment to think about the situation. “Want some help with the D/s stuff?”

The world seemed to grind to a halt in the adviser's mind. “What?”

Prompto shrugged innocently enough. “I asked if you wanted help with that. The whole... y'know. Dom/sub thing. I mean, light D/s.”

“Light D/s.” Ignis repeated as if in a daze. “As opposed to...”

“Not light D/s.” Prompto grinned.

“You have experience.” Gladiolus had meant it to be a question, but it sounded a little too matter-of-fact for that.

The gunner gave a noncommittal shrug. “I did _stuff_ before our _thing_ started.” That “thing” being mutual sharing, an agreed-upon open relationship with one another. “I think I might know what he'd like.”

Well now that was an idea. The adviser took the situation as carefully and seriously as any potential agreement, casting a glance at the still-blushing prince under his care. Under _their_ care; and perhaps in more ways than one, currently. “I suppose you'd best ask directly.” He suggested, voice a bit quieter than intended as he began to slide his belt back into the loops on his pants, placing it where it belonged and trying not to think of all the future reminders it would bring at likely just the wrong moments.

It was certainly an easy thing to agree to, Prompto once again turning to his friend. “Noct--”

“Prince.” Ignis corrected softly.

The blond chuckled. Of course. “Prince. You want me to help Iggy with your punishment? And maybe Gladio too?”

Noctis was relatively certain that he was blushing the same shade as the frilly decorative crap on the curtains: deep crimson. Managing eye contact for barely an instant, the agreement was honest. “Y-yeah. I wouldn't mind.”

Ignis simply nodded his own approval, adjusting his glasses. “Do impart your knowledge, Prompto.” He took a mental step back then, subtly changing gears from active to passive as he planned to commit every last detail to memory.

“Don't mind if I do.” The blond's easy grin was an indication of _something_ , surely. None of them quite knew what, exactly. Moving to the right side of the bed, leaning in closer to gently run his fingers through the prince's hair, there was something all too perfectly _normal_ about his voice. “We're going with the color safewords, okay? Yellow means slow down, red means stop.”

“Got it.” Noctis mumbled assurance, blush continuing; though he _was_ relaxing a bit with that touch. It only seemed natural to have his chin resting on the pillow at that point, a little awkward but not uncomfortable.

Prompto continued the slow, rhythmic smoothing of his fingers through soft black hair even as he openly discussed the matter at hand. “So, Iggy. What were you hoping to accomplish?”

That was the point when Gladiolus decided it was best to bite down on his initial response, which would have been laughter. Prompto was _pushing_ the adviser, just a little; but considering how hard the prince had already pushed, that really didn't seem to be a good thing. Neither did laughing, obviously. He tried to school his breathing instead, arms crossed, standing at the foot of the bed... and letting his eyes get drawn to how very open and vulnerable Noctis seemed in that moment. And how very _interesting_ it was that the gunner was taking full advantage in his own way.

Observant as Ignis was, he was also completely uninterested in dancing around his thoughts on the matter (or letting Prompto have the satisfaction of merely answering his question). “I would say that what the prince _needs_ is a lesson in manners, as he seemed to have forgotten them. He did apparently know exactly what he was doing, however. A properly punishing consequence seems like the best course of action. _”_

Despite the fact that Noctis felt his cock twitch, he was relatively certain that he was still in a little trouble as far as his adviser was concerned. The mix of arousal and perhaps not entirely unreal “danger” brought that defiance right back to the surface. “Thought that was what the belt was for.”

“And possibly to have that smart mouth of his occupied.” There was one decidedly loud click of his tongue as Ignis adjusted his glasses.

The shared mental _Ooooooohhh_ echoed in silence throughout the room. It was only then that Prompto pulled his hand away, rolling back on his heels a little, looking entirely too enthusiastic. “I think I can do that. Gonna make colors a little hard, though.” He laughed to himself.

And by himself. It seemed in Noctis' best interest not to react. He tried to keep the hard swallow silent, the fact that he was slightly tense and _aching_ to glance over his shoulder carefully, forcefully stifled as much as possible. He was aware that Gladio was behind him, Ignis behind and to the left, Prompto still on his right; or, was. The blond had seemingly decided to climb _onto_ the bed... and into the relatively narrow space between the wall at the head of the bed and the pillow which his own head was on, kneeling, then settling back to lower himself still. _Oh_.

“Okay, prince.” The blond spoke softly, giving no rush to the familiar ritual of removing his gloves to set on the nightstand. “Since it seems like you're going to need a little more correction, I'm going to take over your punishment. You're going to suck my cock, you're going to make me come before you do, and you're going to swallow every last drop. Do you understand?”

Noctis could not _believe_ that those words had come out of that playful, boyish smile. Swallowing thickly, he went over the words again, not really finding anything... disagreeable... “Y-yeah...”

Then that _laugh_ , just as light and carefree as if they were headed toward a field of chocobos. Prompto leaned forward and started to softly run one hand along the prince's shoulder, almost as if he were petting a beloved companion animal. “No need to worry, right? If you do well, I bet Iggy here would be _glad_ to give you a reward. If you break the rules, though... well, don't break the rules. You're already being punished.”

Noctis was pretty sure that he should have been more embarrassed and less eager, shouldn't he? In any other circumstance... “Right.”

“Cute, prince.” The gunner teased, that hand still moving, fingers tracing along the tops of the still-sensitive, heated marks that the belt had left. Noctis didn't exactly seem to mind, shivering slightly from time to time. “Would you mind me requesting a little help with you?”

The answer came with a rush of breath, nearly unthinking. “No.” Simple questions might have been the best he could answer at that point with his mind slowly glazing over.

Prompto nodded, fingers moving back to lightly comb through the prince's hair. They'd known one another for an awfully long time; long enough to trust each other. For Noctis to know that he'd never be _forced_ to do anything. “Alright, then. I'm gonna put that mouth of yours to good use. You've never done this before, have you?” Not that he didn't know the answer already.

His throat was suddenly intensely dry. “No.”

Leaning down just a little, lowering his voice, the blond assured, “Well, it's your first time, so you don't have to be perfect. Little experience goes a long way, yeah?”

Noctis hadn't really been ready for all the... _warmth_ , he supposed. The encouragement and kindness that Prompto offered even with the domination. He didn't have an answer, letting the fingers running through his hair soothe him, the thought of having his mouth wrapped around Prompto's cock surprisingly interesting. Of course he'd seen the others engage in the activity, had felt the results himself more than a few times, but had never been expected and never quite _as_ intrigued about the possibility before...

“One more time, okay?” The gunner's voice remained soft, not wanting to startle Noctis out of what seemed like a calm moment. “Do you really want to do this? Green?”

Being made to _say_ it, even if he was absolutely sure, and appreciated what seemed like extra care on Prompto's part, was still just a little embarrassing as hell to admit. “Yeah. Green.” _I want this. I trust you_.

“Okay, prince.” Smiling fondly, Prompto pulled back a bit, continuing to lightly comb his fingers through that soft hair before they tightened slowly. His free hand went to his pants without hesitation, only just drawing his zipper down and working his cock out, pausing for a moment to let those wide blue eyes take in the details. “You do a good job now, and you'll be rewarded later.” He promised sweetly, finally tracing Noctis' lips with the tip.

Ignis and Gladiolus (the latter of which found himself somehow ever so slowly gravitating toward Noctis' right side for a better view once Prompto had taken the bed), for their parts, were really quite stunned (and aroused) to silence. They _heard_ the prince gasp, watched him part his lips, then give the head of Prompto's cock a little experimental lick.

“Gonna need a little more than that, hm?” The blond teased, voice showing only the slightest pleased quiver. “Sorry I wasn't more prepared for this. Would've tried to make myself taste a little better, but... you're supposed to be getting a lesson here anyway, right?”

Noctis didn't answer, didn't know how he _could_ have answered. He did look surprisingly determined, though, eyes focusing on that cock as if it were a challenge to overcome. Tongue sliding out from between his lips again, the second experimental lick resulted in the softest rush of in-drawn breath, and a bitter-salt tang.

Well, Prompto supposed that really answered all of the questions he'd had about his friend's interest in the activity. He was willing. “Mouth open, prince. No teeth.” Not until he'd learned how to use them, anyway. There was only the lightest _tug_ at the prince's hair--

And that got Noctis to both moan and to open his mouth. Granted, his own reaction was what brought the blush to his cheeks all over again, but he was a little too focused on other matters. It was difficult to forget how good it _felt_ to have someone's tongue working him over, but trying to transfer that to actually doing it himself was a challenge.

The enthusiasm was appreciated, to say the least, leading the gunner to give another ever so slight tug to the prince's hair, voice still low and soft. “Take your time now, yeah? Don't push yourself.” That issue ordered, he looked up at Gladiolus and _grinned_. “Gladio. Closer, c'mere.”

Well that was unexpected. The swordsman felt himself stand up a bit straighter at being called out, casting a momentary glance to Ignis before taking those last few steps to close the gap between himself and Prompto. Just the slightest bit stiffly. “Hm?”

The fact that there was a “ _brilliant idea_ ” at play was more than obvious in bright blue eyes, the blond petting through Noctis' hair before finally releasing, moving back and pulling himself free with a ludicrously filthy wet pop and a light hiss on his part. Addressing the swordsman as he pet the prince on the head in a somewhat reassuring manner, he announced, “Gonna need you to help me get princey here ready for his reward, big guy. First, help me move him?”

Gladiolus did notice that “first”, curiosity winning against his urge to question what might come after. “Sure.”

“I can probably move myse--” Noctis had started to protest--

Before he fell into a wordless moan, his body guard having taken the most divine opportunity to leave a carefully measured, open-handed _smack_ across that bare ass. It was only more satisfying because the other two had jumped, not expecting the sound. Gladiolus shrugged with a little grin. “Figured I would do my part.” He did at least pretend to ignore the small curse Noctis breathed into the pillow.

Rolling his eyes with a little laugh, Prompto flashed a smile at Ignis before suggesting to Gladio, “I think we should get him bent over the bed a bit, yeah? Still laying down mostly, but... easier access with those legs nice and spread open.” He suggested entirely too innocently, reaching to run his fingers through the prince's hair again. “Whatd'you think?”

The swordsman was already well on his way to scooping the prince up with that little suggestion, Ignis taking over in moving the pillows around to accommodate his new position. While the bed was up relatively high, Noctis's legs still had to be parted quite far to allow for the rest of his body to lay comfortably on the mattress. It was a very _open_ position, leaving nothing to the imagination of anyone looking.

And they _were_ looking, multiple pairs of eyes roaming over him. The only thing keeping Noctis from commenting (and likely receiving another spank; if very worth the risk) was noticing Prompto crawling closer, adjusting the pillow for his chin a bit... and then tracing those still-wet lips with the tip of his cock again. “Shall we continue, prince?”

It took no effort at all to slide between those lips, to once again indulge in the slick heat of that willing mouth. Getting _used_ to it again was a little challenging, the gunner really quite enjoying himself already, but there were still matters to focus on as he wound his fingers gently in that smooth black hair once again, earning another delightful little sound. He pointed to the bag that they carried with them, containing all of Ignis' little “just in case” supplies; including lube. “If you'd do the honors in getting him ready for his reward, Gladio? Of course, if he comes before I do, then you'll be getting him ready for his punishment.”

Ignis was glad that he was just far enough away so that no one could hear his thick swallow. Prompto knew _exactly_ what he was doing. And it was truly inspirational.

Well, there was no reason to argue with the gunner, to say the least. Gladiolus retrieved a glove and the smaller tube of lubricant, slicking two fingers to start.

At least until Prompto corrected him. “Three fingers, big guy. But if I feel teeth, we'll make it four.”

There was no _reason_ for those words to make Noctis harder. But they _did_. And they damn well affected the swordsman too, by the shaking little breath he took.

“You still have to concentrate on _me_ , prince.” The blond insisted with another gentle tug to that soft black hair, demonstrating a surprising amount of both control and patience as he rolled his hips for a slow, shallow thrust into Noctis' mouth. “I'll keep going slow, yeah?”

Not that he _could_ respond, the prince deciding instead to attempt to focus on his task even as a single slick finger slid along the cleft of his ass, then began rubbing light circles, seeking entrance. Concentration was going to be a damn lot harder than he'd thought, hips shuddering forward as the thick digit slid carefully inside and twisted. His own sheer determination appeared to be on everyone's side at that point, at least.

And as intent upon his task as Gladiolus was, he couldn't really help but noticing the intensity in a certain someone's eyes, even behind glasses. The tease was necessary, as far as he was concerned. “Need to sit down, Iggy?”

He very nearly started, having been so involved in watching Noctis and his favorable reaction to the stimulation that he hadn't expected to be spoken to. He used the nervous energy to bring a hand to his face in order to adjust his glasses, instead. “I'm perfectly fine with standing and observing, thank you.” Still, that didn't preclude him from moving closer to the action at hand as he and the prince briefly locked heated gazes.

The swordsman merely grinned as he started to work a second finger in with the first, more than a little aware of how Noctis was breathing out in very soft moans, moving into the pillow underneath him at the same pace as Prompto rolled his hips. He was even unintentionally moving his own fingers at the same rhythm; and somewhat unfortunately starting to feel the pulse of his own cock against the front of his pants, more than a little affected by all of it. It wasn't just having his fingers _squeezed_ and moved back on that turned him on, obviously; it was watching Prompto work, having listened to his voice and the words he'd used--then catching those damn teasing glances over at him. It was a little surprising, seeing as how Gladiolus liked to be in full control, preferred to be the dominant one, but... Fuck, the kid knew. The blond could see exactly how arousing it was. He needed a 'distraction', as if one were possible. “So what's it like?”

Ignis' ears perked up at the question, suddenly very invested in the answer. As incredibly arousing as Noctis _looked_ while working over the blond's cock, he wanted to know exactly how it felt to have plush royal lips wrapped around him.

The gunner's soft laugh was clearly a touch breathless. “Good. I mean, he doesn't know exactly what to do yet, but... enthusiasm is _so_ important.” Prompto _purred_ , lightly petting over Noctis' hair before getting his fingers buried within its softness and grasping on again.

There was a slightly surprised rush of breath from Gladiolus, never really having seen the blond like that... let alone the prince, he supposed. Noctis dabbled in a lot of interesting things, but he'd never indicated that he was the least bit willing to suck anyone off. It sure _looked_ like he was having his mind changed; for all the control Prompto might have, the swordsman knew that there was no pushing there, no true act of forcefulness. It was when the prince shoved back on his fingers again as if in sheer impatience that he chuckled and started to carefully twist and scissor before adding the third. Though... “He's getting pretty close there, blondie.”

“We can't have you being naughty now, can we?” The gunner reached to so very _gently_ run blunt fingernails along the mild welts already present on Noctis' back, getting a shuddering moan in response. And oh _hell_ that felt amazing around his cock. “Mmm. Don't come yet, prince. This is all still your punishment, remember. Words of encouragement, Iggy?”

Sharp eyes never left Noctis' form – had never left it for a moment of the impromptu scene, Ignis' equally sharp order softened only by the low growl of arousal. “Behave yourself, prince.” While there was a hitherto unexplored thrill at the idea of doling out more punishment, he looked forward to both of them enjoying the promised reward.

That... did not help. Noctis moaned around the cock in his mouth again, squeezing Gladiolus' fingers almost hard enough to hurt. He wanted to come. He wanted to come so very _badly_ , but the swordsman knew exactly how to _avoid_ his prostate as easily as he knew how to find it, and while it was just in his nature to be a bit defiant, in the moment he rather surprisingly found himself more than willing to obey.

Gladio, on the other hand, was finding it all so very difficult to keep up with. He hadn't known just how fucking hot it would be to see Prompto in charge and the prince at his mercy; and fuck if Ignis wasn't his own brand of attractive, standing there pretending to be as unaffected as possible. (Which, truthfully, didn't work for anyone who knew him well.) Fine, then. “Gotta admit, _I'm_ getting a little... close, myself...”

“What's that?” Prompto looked like he'd just been given the keys to every confectionery in Lucis. “You wanna come on his back while you watch him suck me off?”

That little _bastard_ could say that with such an _innocent smile_... Yes, he did. _Fuck_ yes. But. He had those welts to think of. While he was still thinking clearly. “Not with all the...”

“Mmm, shame.” The blond teased with a breathy laugh. Of course he did understand; safety first. “Iggy, you wanna help heal prince-y up before that?”

He wasn't exactly sure that he could _move_ for a split second, aroused and using nearly all of his energy for self-control. Ignis _managed_ , not willing to look as affected as he felt, taking those few steps closer to the bed with healing magic at the ready; but he hadn't been completely prepared to see Noctis even that much closer. The prince ( _his_ prince) was flushed, eyes closed, lips wrapped around Prompto's cock while Gladiolus' fingers were just finishing their steady preparation work, rocking between them with his legs spread open, rolling his hips into the pillow underneath, and all the while still with his hands behind his back, bound with handcuffs that the adviser had seen fit to use. He thought it almost a shame that those marks would be going away so quickly, representing yet more of his claim on the dark prince, but he had no illusions about marks being a requirement for such claims. It was only a pass of his hand over the skin, resulting in another moan from Noctis, then Prompto, red welts gone completely even if a tingling warmth remained for a short time after.

Satisfied that the task was complete (and getting closer by the second), the gunner nodded once. “Go ahead, Gladio. If you need Iggy to give you a little help...”

“Oh I definitely do not, but thanks.” The swordsman assured with a smirk, finally fully pulling his gloved fingers from the prince before tugging the glove off inside-out, letting it drop to the floor forgotten before going after his pants, belt unlatched, button and zipper open to free himself as quickly as possible, rubbing the length of his cock along the slick cleft of Noctis' ass. That resulted in multiple moans, only Ignis remaining silent (save a quiet gasp) from sheer force of will. Chuckling breathlessly, Gladiolus took his cock in hand, glad for the lubricant; there was no ounce of desire in him to take it slowly. There hadn't really been reason for him to reach out with his free hand, but he supposed that there was some appeal in a moment's pretense of fucking the prince while grasping that royal hip, tempted to simply press up against that smooth back, but he was already too far gone after those first few strokes to stop himself for any reason.

“Pet him, Ignis.” Prompto's suggestion was half-moan, just encouraging _everyone_ to give Noctis a little attention because it was so fucking hot and he was so fucking close. “I think he _likes_ it.”

Gladiolus wound up beating him to the punch, though. The gunner's voice, the way he _looked_ , the sight of the prince still bound beneath him and having his mouth fucked, and then watching Ignis not even damn well hesitate to reach out and _pet_ Noctis' shoulders and along his back with just a touch of possession... It was all so utterly filthy, debauched and pleasant and amazingly perfect; and only happening because of the bond and trust shared between them.

As far as the prince himself was concerned, everything was _warm_ and _good_ and it was so very hard to think; there were hands on his back, one tangled in his hair and pulling lightly, body feeling much too stretched and empty and wanting even though his mouth was full, cock sliding against his tongue. He could feel the eyes on him even though he'd closed his own, and could most clearly _feel_ the way Prompto's hips weren't quite moving smoothly anymore. Barely a second later, Noctis felt the rush of wet warmth across the small of his back, slowly dripping down his ass and along the backs of his thighs, Gladiolus' moan low and shaking.

Then Prompto and Gladio were _kissing_ over him. Trembling, hungry, breathless kisses, the swordsman letting the gunner lead, allowing the softest little nip to his bottom lip before pulling back. Ignis had taken that opportunity himself to pull back again as well; not from any desire to pull away from the scene in front of him, but to be able to take it all in a little bit better, to _watch_ and make a series of mental notes. Even if he was coming to a point where _thinking_ became much more difficult.

The prince's low moan around his cock was really doing Prompto in, drawing a shivering breath. Reaching down to lightly clear the hair away from Noctis' face, he took in the delightful little blush, the slightly glazed eyes that opened just to look back at him; his friend was the personification of debauchery. “Look at that. You're a mess, prince. A hot, moaning little mess. And you're going to make me come. I want you to be ready for that, okay?”

He couldn't nod, so he simply made as much of a hum as he _could_ with his mouth occupied. The light hiss in response was a little bit satisfying.

Close was an understatement. Prompto was doing what he rarely found himself actually wanting to do: holding off on giving in. “You've got to swallow this, prince. Every last drop to get your reward. And you want to get your reward, don't you?”

Noctis damn well _ached_ to be rewarded at that point, still feeling far too empty, cum drying across his back, ass and thighs, rutting lightly against a pillow in hopes he wouldn't be called out on it.

Prompto had other priorities at the time, it had to be said. His fingers tightened in the prince's hair before releasing, twice, then his hand simply rested astonishingly lightly against the back of his head as the blond's back arched. The cry was half-breath, so very much effort going into keeping himself from ramming his cock down a throat that most definitely wasn't ready for him, hips shaking as they surged a few more times before going still, then pulling away.

Cum was... not a pleasant flavor. Not in the least, to Noctis; though he was intrigued enough by Promoto's earlier comment about preparation to ask about it later. Much later. The moment of sheer unabashed _heat_ was temporarily interrupted by the need to swallow, and to try not to make a disgusted sound about it.

Whether the gunner actually noticed was impossible to tell, eyes half-lidded and looking every bit as sated as he felt. Reaching forward, he pet over that soft black hair again, praising in breathy sighs, “That is a _very_... good boy, prince. You've done _really_ well.”

Noctis wasn't honestly sure if he was blushing more at the compliment or the fact that he'd just swallowed down as much of Prompto's cum as he could manage, only to have it obviously leak out the corners of his lips. Not that the blond seemed disappointed by that, gently gathering up the remainder with the pads of his thumbs--then pressing them, one by one, between the prince's lips to finish the job of getting to everything.

“Such a good, obedient prince to swallow my cum down, just like I asked him to.” The low purr in the gunner's voice was unexpected as far as anyone else was concerned.

It certainly had Noctis' cock back at full attention, to say the least. He _did_ need to lay his head on the pillow though, resting his neck before opening and closing his mouth.

“Sorry about your jaw.” Prompto laughed, the petting continuing. “Hey Gladio? Could you get us something to clean up with?” He punctuated the sentence with a wicked little grin and a lick at his free thumb, still tasting a bit of himself. “Since you're _mostly_ responsible for the mess?”

Well damn. Watching the events unfold had damn near gotten him hard again. Still, it was a fair request, finally spurring him to tuck himself back into his pants and head for the bathroom. “Sure thing.”

And then those mischievous eyes turned to the adviser, Prompto grinning openly. Ignis knew very well that they'd been putting on a show for him. Oh, of course they'd been serving Noctis, but just as much... “I do believe that a lesson was imparted.”

“Glad to be of service.” The gunner assured, finally climbing off of the bed with only a touch of lethargy, tucking his own cock back into his pants before zipping up. “He learns quickly, y'know? With the right motivation.”

Noctis may have learned better than to speak, but the eye roll was loud enough. He _hissed_ softly, then, the feeling of a warm, wet washcloth against his left thigh unexpected... but pleasant. At least until that cloth traveled further upward, taking a very annoyed mental note of Gladiolus teasing his balls entirely more than he really _had_ to before moving further to clean the rest.

“Cruel, Gladio.” Prompto spoke on his behalf; but it was with a little chuckle, leaving the man to his job as he walked behind them and approached Ignis. “Anything else you need?”

The adviser was a little surprised by the question. It was good to know that Prompto remained so very eager to _help_ , however... “Would you two mind giving us some privacy, please?”

The gunner laughed. “Sure thing, Iggy.” Walking back over to the bed, he leaned down and surprised the prince with a little kiss--then a tongue swiped across Noctis' lips, once again effectively tasting himself before pulling back. “Have a good time, yeah? We'll probably be back by morning.”

The swordsman raised an eyebrow as he folded the washcloth. “We'd better be back by morning. I don't want to waste a bed.”

Prompto gave him a dismissive gesture along with a laugh. “We'll be back, really.”

“There is a _lot_ that you haven't told me.” He pointed out, tossing the used washcloth into the bathroom on their way by.

“Nah, not really.” The blond seemed tempted to leave it at that as Gladio opened the door for them... then he added with a grin, “Come on, I'm sure there's a closet or something we can use if you need anything else.”

The last thing the other two saw of Gladiolus was a wide grin in response, door shut and locked behind them. Footsteps lead off to the left, Prompto's extremely amused laugh trailing off and away from them.

Then silence. Noctis was _achingly_ hard, oddly enough still coming off the high being praised, of Prompto's and Gladio's own orgasms, but damn well needing release. Even then, being in the room with only Ignis again... he _felt_ the silence as much as heard it. He was starting to worry.

As for the adviser, he had simply been taking a moment to breathe, to calm down; and to materialize the _key_ to those handcuffs in the palm of his hand. Approaching the bed, he wordlessly began to free Noctis, giving him no orders.

That only worried him more, swallowing thickly, really not knowing what to say. Well, there was one thing. “Ignis. I'm sorry.” Noctis offered quietly, honestly, unbidden.

“Are you now?” His tone was so much gentler than the sarcastic one that the prince may have expected, knowing the words to have been only truth, reaching to lightly run his fingers along the younger man's wrists, handcuffs disappearing into sparks of blue and then nothing as he let them fall from his hand.

“Yes.” There was no fight, no huff, not _quite_ making eye contact.

It was sincere, he did _know_ that. “You're forgiven. So long as you don't act like that much of a brat in public again.” Ignis added, moving the prince's arms to his sides before considering their positioning. “Why don't we attempt to utilize the bed properly, at this point.”

Noctis wasn't about to argue, glad to stand for a moment... then gave a little look to the pillow he'd been, well, _using_. That would need to be cleaned. “In public?” He repeated, crawling back onto the bed and thieving one of the clean pillows to lay his head on.

“As long as you don't act like that much of a brat again.” The brunet corrected sternly, laying next to the prince, still fully clothed.

Noctis chuckled, a little more at ease with the situation. “I said I was sorry.”

There were hundreds of directions the conversation could go in. Ignis chose the one which seemed the most direct, and most important, making eye contact when he asked. “You mean that?”

Swallowing, the look the prince gave his adviser was almost sheepish. “Yes. I... didn't mean to push you that far. I'm sorry.” He suddenly wasn't exactly sure what to do with his hands.

The adviser proved reasonably adept at distracting him, running his own hand down the prince's bare side. “I accept your apology.”

The relief could be felt just as easily as seen, muscles relaxing... though Noctis was still really quite aching for a certain kind of attention in particular. Even so, one more thing seemed completely essential to say, to speak out loud and have acknowledged. “And. Uh... thanks.”

The gratitude was met with a look of mild amusement. “Oh? Are we done here?”

With a roll of his eyes, Noctis wrapped one arm around Ignis' waist, attempting to keep his hips away for the moment. There was a bit of... leaking to worry about, and he wasn't about to spend the night listening to lamentations about ruined pants.“We'd better not be. Is this make-up sex?”

The mirrored roll of the adviser's eyes was the only direct response he wished to give to that question. “If you'd wanted to explore these practices, you could have found a better way of asking.”

It was only then when the prince managed to look like he'd been properly admonished. “I... couldn't.” He admitted quietly. “I really couldn't.” He'd convinced himself that his interest in such things was a passing thought, and not a very _reasonable_ one at that. Giving over so much control and _wanting_ for even a moment to be gently “controlled”, told what to do, being punished for bad behavior in that way... it wasn't something that he was supposed to want.

The intake of breath and resulting sigh was nearly too light to hear. Yes, he supposed he could understand, in some respect. Any prince admitting to wanting that sort of thing, let alone _Noctis_... “How long?”

Tempted as Noctis was to quip about not having expected an interrogation before he was allowed to get off, he supposed he really did owe an answer. “I... It's been a while.”

Clearly, as far as Ignis was concerned. Hand still moving to stroke along the prince's side, he pressed a bit further, “So these desires boiled over a bit, did they? From being pent up for so long?”

“I... guess...” That was a really _nice_ way of saying it.

“Mm.” Was the only comment offered, contemplating as he touched, tracing along the prince's hip.

“Ignis?” Noctis' voice was soft, a little hesitant.

And well worth paying attention to. “Hm?”

He felt a bit silly to ask, but... “Could I have a drink? Something... flavored.”

The adviser snorted lightly, giving a squeeze to that hip before sitting up. “Of course. Did you dislike the experience?”

The prince thought back, jaw still feeling a little _stretched_ ; but in all honesty, it was... well, not bad. Maybe even _enjoyable_ , the way Prompto handled things. He might prefer trying again on his own terms, though. “Only the... last bit.”

“It's an acquired taste.” Ignis responded simply, standing to retrieve one of the unfortunately overpriced drinks from the little refrigeration unit. He supposed it was worthwhile, at any rate, bringing back a cranberry juice cocktail, which Noctis all too gladly drank half of straight off before laying back down. He really couldn't miss the fact that the prince was still aroused, flushed, and looking at him.

There wasn't anything _purposely_ teasing about the way Ignis began to remove his clothing. Just slow, steady, careful, watching the way Noctis watched him. Each piece of clothing was removed, folded, stacked and left on one of the nearby plush chairs, keeping only his glasses on. It was with a little bit of luck that Prompto had left the travel bag so close to where he was already standing, allowing for him to retrieve what he sought with barely a need to look away, tearing open the wrapper and rolling the condom onto his cock with only a couple of quick glances before he crawled back onto the bed, patiently waiting on his hands and knees above the prince. “Do you want your reward, then?”

“ _Please_.” Noctis begged in a rough whisper, holding nothing back.

Maybe it had a bit to do with what they'd already been doing, truth be told... but it was that begging lilt in the prince's voice that convinced him, body and mind. Whereas he'd been quite _harsh_ earlier (understandably so), in that moment there was little beyond worshipful tenderness in the way Ignis reached out to touch the prince, shifting so that he could use both hands to smooth along the skin of that chest, along his sides, and finally letting his fingers ghost along the length of Noctis' cock, giving a slightly satisfied smile at the shivering moan in return. Reward indeed... but he did find it in him to tease, “It doesn't escape me that I remain serving you this evening.” Even if it was in a very different way than before.

Already so incredibly aroused and still feeling a bit _playful_ on top of that, Noctis' grin was small but unmissable. “You want to change that?”

And yet the question was still just the slightest bit surprising. “I wouldn't be averse... But aren't you supposed to be getting your reward?” As if to illustrate, Ignis gave that still-leaking cock another squeeze and slow stroke from tip to base.

It took... some seconds for the prince to be able to regain his ability to speak. The grin, however, only got brighter; as did his eyes. “What, you think it would be any _less_ rewarding with me on top? Let me live a little.”

The adviser schooled his expression into something more resembling soft disapproval than the smirk which threatened to break the surface. “I question Prompto's methods of correction, currently.”

“Well maybe he'll just have to try again sometime.” Noctis sloughed off, finally reaching up and grasping the brunet's shoulders. He _could_ have actually used some portion of physical strength to roll the man over if he needed to, _force_ a swap in position; but they were both well aware of what he wanted, and the movement was allowed easily.

Ignis snorted at his charge's comment as he laid back, aiding Noctis in straddling him. “You simply don't learn lessons quickly.” Slipping two fingers into the prince partially out of curiosity (partially to stop him from making a quip in response; the answering moan worked as predicted), he did need to give credit where it was due. “I suppose I can admit to the fact that Gladiolus did a very good job preparing you for me.”

That didn't seem to stop his adviser from _exploring_ , using three fingers to turn and stretch before he was fully satisfied. “I sort of wonder what the... punishment would have been...” Noctis attempted a half-distracted conversation.

“Since you seem so eager for another go, you may just find out.” Ignis quipped.

Gladiolus _had_ done an excellent job; enough so that the pre-lubricated condom slipped _just_ inside with relative ease even before he'd purposely reached back and lined himself up with a daring little grin. “Maybe you're right.” The words were _purred_ just a little, taking in only the head and watching the minute reactions spread across Ignis' face. “I don't learn very quickly or very easily.”

Immediately, Ignis wanted to argue. The prince was damn well demonstrating how quickly he _did_ learn, slowly working his way down, slick heat and shuddering tightness making it impossible to breathe let alone form words. At first. Not that his final response was all that exceptional. “I think... that you're lying.”

The prince had the nerve to laugh, a breathy, low sound of amusement. Words could wait, weren't important as he finally lowered himself fully, just taking a moment to adjust with his eyes closed.

The temptation to jokingly remind him not to fall asleep was barely pushed aside in favor of Ignis allowing his hands to smooth over soft thighs, exploring his way up to Noctis' navel and chest before sliding back down to squeeze those perfectly suiting hips. Yes, of course there was a bit of push and pull involved in their complex relationship, but ultimately... there was something too immensely deep to question.

As if sensing his thoughts, blue eyes opened and peered down at him. He opened his mouth to speak, drawing a breath--then simply remained silent. Better just to _move_ , slowly to start, letting the brunet help to set the pace. Once he was a little more confident in his motion and positioning, however, the prince was only too glad to take over.

It really was quite incredible to see Noctis above him, to watch him revel in the control he had. Ignis really rather surprised himself with the way his mind actually wandered despite his pleasure, his desire to stay in the moment, imagining how much more incredible that sight might be if the prince were the sort to wear a collar, at the end of a leather leash... Perhaps they were still discovering some things about themselves and one another.

“I-Ignis.”

His own name nearly startled him, hips jumping rather than the rest of him. “Yes?”

The motion earned him a gasp, though there was a distinctive playfulness in that gaze from above. “Ease up a little, huh?”

He hadn't even realized how much that sudden... _kinky_ little thought of his had affected him physically, thrusting up harder and faster, grasp having tightened on Noctis' hips. He did indeed ease his hold, became immediately mindful of his own thrusts. “My apologies, Highness.”

“You're distracted.” He pointed out rhythmically with his motions, his breath, something like amused fascination in his voice rather than offense. “From _this_ , you're distracted?”

Well. Despite how his mind _had_ wandered, and how it was almost too involved in the building pleasure of Noctis moving, squeezing, rocking on top of him, he _did_ actually manage to hold a conversation. For the moment. “On the contrary. Future possibilities directly related to _this_ momentarily distracted me. I'm tempted to claim you're at fault entirely.”

The laugh was more of a moan. “Guess I need to work harder _now_ , then, won't I?”

Ignis wasn't a man to make a lot of loud noises for any reason. After the circumstances of the evening and having waited so long for release, then seeing the utterly devious way that Noctis grinned at him, however... he sucked in a breath to prepare himself for that _clench_ around his cock, the prince leaning back, supporting himself on his arms as he used only his hips and legs to move. For all that the younger man complained about walking, let alone running, all of the exercise they'd gotten had most definitely paid off; he was quite avidly _bouncing_ himself on the adviser's cock, any pretense of calm indifference utterly crumbling beneath the quiet little _sounds_ which resulted.

It didn't take long at all for everything to _ache_ , thighs and calves _burning_ , but it was so worth it to _hear_ Ignis' reaction, to build to a peak where the bed beneath them had begun to make it's own sounds, finally watching his adviser lose control shortly before Noctis himself; though that was thanks mostly to the fact that the brunet had so thoughtfully reached forward to give his cock that one single stroke it needed to send him into delightful moaning oblivion alongside.

And backward. Not off the bed, luckily, though Noctis certainly flopped onto the mattress, panting hard with absolutely no desire to move in the near future. He could have slept there, he _really_ could have... but once the breathing in the room had become relatively even, curiosity got the better of him (long before any will to move did). “So, Iggy. What were you thinking?”

He did consider responding in detail. Though it was likely better left for another time. “Something which clearly requires a bit more thought.”

There was a scoffing sound offered to that, but not much else for another several seconds. “Can we just shower in the morning?”

Honestly, Ignis wasn't particularly _pleased_ with the thought (nor was he pleased with not having an obvious waste basket for tossing the used condom into without the need to leave the bed; a wad of tissues would do for the moment), but he didn't exactly blame Noctis for being exhausted. Likely more exhausted than usual, anyway. “If you'd like. I'm fairly certain the other two will be back here before long.” Likely needing a shower before them. At least the hot water wouldn't run out.

Nodding, the prince took a surprising amount of initiative in moving himself, slowly getting under the covers, along with his adviser. Gladiolus and Prompto had the other bed, after all. (Not that it assured they wouldn't attempt to all pile into one, anyway.) It was while Ignis settled in at his side that Noctis finally repeated himself. “Thank you.”

“It's unnecessary, really.” He answered, reaching up for the lightest little combing of his fingers through black hair. “But appreciated regardless. You will _ask_ next time, won't you? Prince?”

Noctis was a little astonished at how quickly he flushed. That title... was going to take a bit to just be _mundane..._ But he had to wonder if that wasn't Ignis' plan from the get-go. “I will.” He promised quietly.

Ignis did have the common decency not to grin in response. Not until Noctis was already half-asleep, turned away and tucked under his arm, at least.

 

* * *

 

It was 5:13 AM when Ignis was woken by something... thumping. Looking at the clock, then looking at the sleeping prince next to him, his eyes drifted over the room to find no one else. He supposed the other two were probably off doing--

Oh. _That_ was probably what the rhythmic thumping actually was. Prompto and Gladiolus had wandered off for a little “time together” in a broom closet or the like. Rolling his eyes even as they closed, Ignis dismissed the whole thing and decided to wait until the alarm went off before getting up.

Of course, the gunner and the swordsman _had_ gone off to the broom closet, and they _did_ have a bit of fun together in there... until they discovered that they were locked in.

**Author's Note:**

> No sequel is planned. ...BUT.


End file.
